


A Stolen Goodbye

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bittersweet, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Fae Virgil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“You were the one who was willing to gamble what you couldn’t afford to lose.” + anxceit
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	A Stolen Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “You were the one who was willing to gamble what you couldn’t afford to lose.” + anxceit

“This isn’t what we agreed!” Eden cries out, throwing a rock out into the trees, scanning them until he sees the Fae he knows as Virgil appear between them, leaning up against one with his arms folded as unruffled as ever. “I was supposed to save them!” 

“And you did. With your death they made the changes they needed to get through the illness and discovered the cure. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I wanted to be there with them! I didn’t want… I didn’t want this,” Eden whispers, falling to his knees. “They couldn’t see me, hear me… I couldn’t touch them. My mother was crying so _much_ -”

“You were the one who was willing to gamble what you couldn’t afford to lose.” It’s awful, the matter of fact way Virgil says it. Eden bares his teeth at him. 

“I never agreed to this. You tricked me!” 

Virgil sneers, but there’s a wounded air to him, as though he’d expected Eden to be grateful with the solution instead of distraught. “ _Fae_. You knew the warnings!” 

Eden covers his face with his hands, shoulders heaving, and Virgil finally approaches, crouching beside him. “They’re safe now. They’ve learned. You did save them, this way,” the fair one whispers, but Eden throws off the hand that is laid on his back. 

“It shouldn’t have been like this!” He gasps, and Virgil has had enough. He scowls, standing up tall, the air crackling around him with static. 

“That’s enough,” he snaps like thunder. Eden stops, staring at him in primal awe. “I said I would help you save them and I did. Getting the golem to replace you to fake your death was next to impossible, but I did it. And now your family and the village will live long and prosperous lives, and you are free to watch over them at my side forever. Or had you forgotten your end of the bargain?”

He had, in the turmoil. To go with Virgil into the Other world, but he’d thought he could say goodbye. End things in a good way, perhaps come back to visit… A fresh wave of tears rises up and Eden allows them for a few moments before he sniffs, forcing the emotion back down and lifting his tear-stained face to Virgil. 

“I’ll come. But I don’t forgive you for this, not yet. Still I-” He pauses, sighs. “Thank you.”

It’s enough. The Fae nods graciously and pulls him to his feet, holding him in that familiar tender way. “You are most welcome, snowdrop. Now come. We have far to travel, and then you can rest, and mourn.”

The two figures start to walk, vanishing in between one tree and the next. 


End file.
